Threads Between Twins
by alygator86
Summary: Sequel to Threads Hold People Together. takes place two and a half years after the twins were born and they are mischievious
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **whines Why don't _I_ ever get the magic genie that lives in a lamp and grants me three wishes? If I did, owning Stargate would be one of them. Buuuut until that happens I don't own it. I don't own much of anything, really…

**Summary:** Takes place after Threads Hold People Together. The twins are two and a half years old and tend to wreak havoc on the SGC occasionally

**Paring**: Jack/Sam

**A/N:** Congrats to Amanda on her baby girl, Olivia.

**_NOTE:_** /words/ the girls talking in 'twinspeak'

Thanks to my beta, Erin . I haven't had a beta in a while hehe and she rocks!

"Ok, Gracie, open your mouth and say ahhh," Dr. Brightman instructed. Gracie did as she was told. Maddie and Gracie both sat on an infirmary bed with Sam. The twins were getting their monthly check-ups. Grace and Madison were identical and a mixture of their parents. They had brown hair that went just past their shoulders and blue eyes. Physically they looked more like Sam but had Jack's humor. The girls frequently enjoyed dressing alike and playing tricks on new recruits.

"Maddie," warned Sam "put that down," and the box of rubber gloves that were floating fell to the floor.

Yes. I said floating. When the girls were about six months old Jack and Sam noticed they could move objects just by looking at them, they were telekinetic.

flashback

"Um, Sam? Do you see what I see?" asked Jack. He was looking at the stuffed animals floating in the air in front of Gracie and Maddie.

Sam came into the room from putting groceries away. "What was th -?" She asked but stopped when she saw the flying teddy bears too.

"Are the girls doing that?" Jack asked, still in awe

"I think so. There's no other explanation. Do you think Dr. Brightman would know what's going on?" asked Sam

"It's worth a shot. We'll go to the SGC, you take the girls to Dr. Brightman and I'll try and contact Thor to see if he could tell us what's going on."

Two hours later the four of them were beamed aboard Thor's ship.

"Greetings O'Neill, Colonel Carter, young O'Neills," Thor said

Gracie raised Thor a foot off the ground causing her and her sister to laugh. Their parents and Thor, however, weren't as amused

"Gracie, Maddie, whoever is doing that, put Thor down," Jack ordered his daughters.

Thor was lowered and understood why they wanted to see him. "I will take a sample of their blood and run some tests to see what caused this unique situation. It should not take very long."

A little later Thor came back to tell them what his technicians found. "The combination of the ancient gene in O'Neill and the naquada in Colonel Carter's blood gave Grace and Madison a genetic makeup that took the unique combination and developed what you would call telekinesis. The technicians also discovered that along with their ability your children will also have quicker development of cognitive skills and projected that when Grace and Madison are two years of age they will be at or above the level of a child that is four years of age."

"Wow," was the first thing that was said a few minutes after Thor told them the results.

"So they'll be ok?" Sam clarified, holding Maddie.

"Absolutely," replied Thor "Grace and Madison are completely healthy."

Later that day Jack and Sam were sitting on the couch with Cassie. Daniel and Teal'c sat in chairs across from each other in front of the couch. Cassie was holding Maddie and Daniel held a sleeping Gracie. Jack and Sam had just finished telling their friends what they were told earlier by Thor.

"And he gave them the bracelets as a protection. The bracelets can grow with them and somehow sense if they're in danger and immediately beam them to Thor's ship," Sam reported to her friends.

"Well they can't go to day care," Cassie said "I mean what if they decide to start flying things across the room in front of all the other kids? That would need some serious damage control."

"Cassie's right," agreed Daniel "Besides the fact they'll be smarter for their ages and they'll stand out among the other kids."

"Indeed," Teal'c concurred

"And I know this sounds really bad but how many people…enemies do we have? How many people would love to get Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter's kids?"

"Danny has a point. Even with the bracelets there can be dangers. We can take them to the SGC with us. Everyone there loves them already. I can talk to the president and clear it all with him but I don't think he'll disagree," Jack thought out loud.

"What about when they get older?" Sam asked. "What do we do about school?"

"You could hire a military tutor," Daniel suggested

Cassie suddenly got an idea "Uncle Jack, I graduate in two years. And since I'm already going to work at the SGC with Sam I could tutor the girls too."

"I like it," Jack pointed to Cassie

end flashback

Dr. Brightman finished her exam "Ok, Gracie, Maddie. You two are free to go."

"Mommy, can we go see daddy?" Maddie asked after they got down from the bed.

"Yes. If he's in a briefing, be quite ok?" Sam told them "Cassie will come find you when she's done with her work."

"OK!" Gracie and Maddie replied simultaneously and ran to Jack's office.

At two and a half years old Gracie and Maddie knew their colors, numbers up to 20, some shapes, were very adept at coloring, spoke very well and they were learning how to write. Like all other twins, they developed twinspeak, a made up language that only the two of them understand.

"…and what do you plan to do on P3X-763?" Jack asked SG-16. The girls crept into the briefing room but not unnoticed by all in the room.

"We are going to…" Jack zoned out. He had already, surprisingly, read the mission report. He noticed what his daughters were doing. They floated the crayons and some paper from Jack's office so they could color. Major Stephanie Powers was sitting next to the twins and she quickly drew a smiley face on Maddie's paper. Everyone on base loved the General's daughters.

"Alright. Dismissed," Jack announced and SG-16 closed their folders and stood up.

"Bye, Steph!" waved Gracie soon followed by Maddie.

"Bye girls," she smiled and left the room with the rest of her team

/Do you think we can get Cassie to take us to the park today/ Gracie asked her sister.

/Maybe. But if she doesn't, daddy could take us later/ Maddie replied.

"Girls, how about you speak so daddy can understand," Jack said with a smile.

"Can Cassie take us to the park today?" Maddie asked, sitting on her dad's lap.

Gracie joined her sister and Jack answered, "I don't see why not but you would have to ask Cassie."

"Ask me what?" the person in question inquired when she came into the room.

"Can we go to the park," Gracie and Maddie asked at the same time. They got down from Jack's lap and ran to either side of Cassie.

"I don't see why not. It's a nice day today," she replied, taking their hands "But after we work some more on writing your names."

"Bye, girls," Jack waved.

"Bye, daddy," all three replied.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own my laptop… and clothes… but not Stargate… yet.

Woohoo Erin and Ali, my awesome betas 

**Xdaigonstarx **– I love the name ;). They are almost 3; **froggy** – there will be more of Jack and Sam with the girls, thanks for reviewing; **Sci Fi Fan Gillian** – thank you! **SG-Fan** – I work very hard at making it cute hehe. Just when I think I have all the ideas I could, I get more; **krahmogh** – thank you! Part of the credit goes to my sister for suggesting they were telekinetic – but at first I thought she was talking about telepathic lol; **feb04** – I'm very glad you love it, I love you  hehe, thanks for the review.

Jack, Sam, Grace and Madison sat around the table at home eating dinner. It was finally Friday night. In the middle of eating macaroni and cheese Grace asked "Can we have a baby brother for our birthday?"

Jack nearly choked on what he was chewing and Sam looked shocked. They were not expecting that. "What?"

"We want a baby brother," Madison answered simply "Can we have one for our birthday?"

"Sweetie, mommy and I will see what we can do. Ok?" Jack told his daughter

"If we don't get him for our birthday can we have him for Christmas?" Grace asked. Christmas was just 10 days after their birthday.

Sam looked from Grace to Madison and back again and smiled. "Like Daddy said, we'll see what we can do."

"Ok," the two replied and continued eating. Jack looked and Sam and smiled. They had six months to 'see what they could do.'

Two weeks after the baby conversation Grace and Madison stood on either side of their mother, in front of the line of eight new recruits. The base had unofficially claimed the girls as the SGC mascot. Who wouldn't? They were just so cute! They stood with their arms crossed trying to look intimidating.

"Welcome to the Stargate Program. Over the past few days you have toured and been briefed on this facility and what happens in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex," Sam started "As second in command of this base and commander of SG-1, I will be training you this week. I am Colonel Samantha Carter and I'm sure you have heard that I'm married to General O'Neill." A couple of the newbies laughed softly. "These are my daughters Grace and Madison and they will be helping me. You all have different reasons for being here but you are in the Air Force and today we will be running."

"Mommy," Madison interrupted "_We_ won't be. Uncle Daniel's gonna drive the cart."

Sam smiled and amended her last sentence "We will be running. As Madison said Daniel Jackson is going to drive the lovely golf cart. Afterwards, the scientists will come with me and the others will go with Major Conner of SG-4. Are there any questions?"

A hand raised and Sam called on her "Captain Elizabeth Stone, ma'am. Will Grace and Madison be accompanying us all this week?"

"When they're not being tutored, yes."

Daniel drove the golf cart next to the eight running recruits. The twins sat beside him encouraging the soldiers. It was a nice sunny day and not too hot to run 5 miles.

"Let's go! One more mile!" shouted the girls, "Go mommy!"

They continued on like that until they got back to the base and went down the many, many floors. Everyone, minus the girls and Daniel gathered back in Sam's office and were met by Major Connor.

"Those of you who aren't scientists please come with me," Major Conner told them. He and six of the new recruits left the room leaving Sam with Captain Stone and Captain Megan Greene.

"Colonel Carter?" Capt Greene asked.

"Yes, Captain?" replied Sam.

"We've heard that your daughters are telekinetic. Is that true?" the captain asked nervously. Sam smiled. She knew this would come up sooner or later.

"Yes. Being on SG-1 has some… side effects to say the least. General O'Neill has an ancient gene. The ancients created the Stargate and started the galaxy travel. Having that gene General O'Neill was able to access all sorts of knowledge. I won't go into that now. At one point I was taken over by a Tok'ra and when it died I was left with naquada in my blood. The combination of those two things made the girls telekinetic and very advanced."

"What do you mean advanced?" Captain Stone asked

"How old do you think they are?" Sam asked with a secretive smile of sorts

"It's hard to tell. They seem about four but they're small," Stone thought out loud.

"They are two and a half." Sam told them with a smile.

Cassie walked into the room. "Are you talking about my wonderful students?"

"Who else?" Sam replied. "Cass this is Captain Elizabeth Stone and Captain Megan Greene. They will be working on the new project. Captains, this is my genius assistant and the tutor for Grace and Madison, Cassandra Frasier."

Cassie held out her hand to Elizabeth and Megan "Call me Cassie."

Elizabeth and Megan both shook Cassie's hand and told her to call them Liz and Meg.

"Hey, Sam the girls told me they asked you for a dog and you said you would think about it."

"Not only that but they want a baby brother too," She replied with a sigh.

Later that evening, Sam and Jack sat cuddling on the couch together after putting Grace and Madison to bed.

"The girls want a dog," Sam told her husband.

"What do you think? Every kid needs a dog," replied Jack.

Sam intertwined her fingers with Jack's. "It wouldn't really be fair to the dog if he is stuck at home all day while we're all on base," she told him.

"What if we took him to work with us?" he asked.

Sam looked at him "What do you mean?"

"I'm the General. I'm sure I can get an airman to be on dog walking duty. Gracie and Maddie would have a lot of fun with a puppy on base," he pointed out.

Sam knew that meant _he_ could have a lot of fun with a puppy on base. With him and the girls she knew she was outnumbered and relented "Ok. We can go on Saturday."

Jack grinned "You are the best." He kissed her deeply but softly.

Sam laughed "I can make you happy with the smallest things."

"You can make me happy period," Jack replied as he kissed her deeper than before.

When they broke apart Sam caught her breath "What do you say about working on that brother the girls want?"

End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 soon to come ;)


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do you think that if I own the Stargate SG-1 DVD's I can also own Stargate?

My betas, Ali and Erin, rock. Thanks guys 

**Krahmogh** – you have no idea hehehe. **feb04** – I'm glad you enjoy it. **Xdaigonstarx** – I know what you mean. I just know the baby's first name will be Jake. **CaptainMercedes** – you are awesome too! Thanks to all the other reviewers!

The girls were let loose in the Humane Society and their parents soon found that was a little mistake. They ran from cage to cage yelling excitedly about all the different kinds of homeless dogs. While the girls petted all the dogs looking for attention, Jack and Sam went to talk to an employee.

"Hi, my name is Steve. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Jack, this is my wife Sam. We're looking to get a dog for our twins who are… running around here somewhere," Jack replied, looking around to see if he could spot his rambunctious daughters.

"How old are your twins?" Steve asked.

"They are two and a half," Sam replied, "and very energetic."

"Alright. Are either of you home during the day?" Steve started on a mental questionnaire.

Jack shook his head "No, we both take the girls to work with us. I'm the General of an Air Force Base and we're going to take the dog with us too."

After a few more questions Steve had just the dog in mind. "If you will come with me, I think I know the dog that will be perfect for you."

Jack and Sam rounded up the kids and followed Steve to a large cage holding a medium sized, black, brown, and white long hair colored dog. "This is Clover; see she has the white spot shaped like a clover around her eye? She is an Australian Shepherd, Labrador Retriever, Newfoundland mix. She's a year old, very well mannered, likes to play and she's wonderful with kids."

Steve let Grace and Madison into the area with the tail wagging dog and the girls started petting her.

"Why is she here if she's such a great dog?" Sam asked, wondering how someone wouldn't want her.

"Her family couldn't keep her. They were moving and couldn't have pets," he replied and then went on to explain about the mix breeds in her "The Newfie in her will make her a little bigger but because of the Aussie Shepherd and Lab she won't be huge."

"Can we get her mommy?" the girls asked, all ready in love with Clover.

Jack put his arms around his wife "Yeah, mommy, can we get her?"

Sam smiled and simply nodded her head. It was really hard to say no to Grace and Madison _and_ Jack.

Half an hour later found the four humans and a newly acquired family member, now called Chloe since the girls thought it was cuter, at the pet store. Sam held Chloe's leash while Jack and the kids went crazy with the cart getting all the essential and nonessential dog items. Suddenly Chloe pulled her owner over to another, smaller dog to say hello.

"Hi," Sam said "Sorry, she's very friendly."

The other dog's owner simply smiled "No problem. Max is friendly too. And for some reason he is in no way intimidated by dogs 3 times bigger than him."

Sam laughed and the two dogs sniffed and got to know each other. The man stuck out his hand "Greg Spencer."

"Sam O'Neill," she replied, shaking hands with Greg. "This is Chloe."

"Nice to meet both of you," Greg smiled.

"Mommy!" yelled a small voice. That voice was soon accompanied by a small body carrying a collar. "Mommy, Daddy said to see if this fits Chloe."

And poor Greg's dreams were ruined "Greg, this is my daughter Maddie," Sam introduced.

As the small child put the collar around the dog's neck to assure it was the right size she told the man "I have a twin sister and her name is Gracie." As soon as the small girl appeared, she was gone again running back to Jack.

"She looks like you," he commented "How old are she and her sister?"

"They are almost three," Sam told him. She heard her name being called by Jack "Got to go, nice meeting you Greg."

"Nice to meet you too," replied Greg and they went their separate ways.

Monday morning brought a dog bed in Jack's office for Chloe, an airman to walk Chloe and a very happy base. Surprisingly the SGC personnel loved Chloe as much as they loved Grace and Madison.

Teal'c met Chloe for the very first time. He, Jack, Grace, Madison, Daniel, and Chloe were all in Jack's office. Jack was none too happy about Kinsey's visit to the base today for the first time in a long while.

"This dog is a pet?" Teal'c asked looking at it raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, many people have dogs. I had three when I was a kid," explained Jack.

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "I was allergic to dogs when I was a kid."

"Spacemonkey, you're allergic to everything," retorted Jack.

Chloe went over to Daniel and started licking his hand. He wiped his hand on his pants and reluctantly started to pet the dog.

"Uncle Daniel, she likes you!" exclaimed Madison .

Getting restless, the girls got up and ran out of the room to find something more exciting to do. Barking, Chloe bolted out of the room to join them. Chloe found her small owners standing, looking up at a wrinkly man with grey hair.

"Who are you?" Grace asked.

"I am Senator Kinsey. What's your name?" Kinsey asked.

"I'm Gracie and this is Maddie. And this is our doggy Chloe," Grace told him proudly.

"Well Gracie, Maddie, who is your mommy and daddy?" inquired the older man.

This time Madison answered "Our daddy is Jack O'Neill. He's the Gen-ral. And our mommy is Samantha and she's a kernel."

Surprised by and not happy about the fact that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter had children together he stormed off towards Jack's office. In that office he found Daniel and Teal'c along with Jack.

"General O'Neill, you have broken the fraternization regulations," was the first thing Kinsey said.

"Well hi, Robert. It's nice to see you too," Jack replied sarcastically "How are ya doing?"

Kinsey repeated his previous statement "You broke the fraternization regulations."

"That's not possible," Jack smugly said.

Kinsey was furious "You had children with Colonel Carter, it is entirely possible!"

"O'Neill does not lie. He did not break the regulations because there are none in effect," Teal'c said simply

Jack expanded upon Teal'c statement "And I don't think it's against any rules to have children with my wife."

Daniel took a turn to speak "About three years ago the president lifted the fraternization regulations."

"And before you even say anything, my dog is here because I'm the general and this is my base. I can do what I want," Jack folded his hands on his desk in front of him.

Kinsey just scowled and changed the subject and started on the reason he was on the base today.

Unknowing of the girls' telekinetic power, Kinsey was surprised when he saw the dog at the window in Jack's office that overlooked the gate room. He did a double take and mentioned the strange occurrence to Jack.

"There is a dog floating in the gate room…"

Jack just laughed "That's all the girls' doing. They're telekinetic and enjoy freaking new people out like that."

"…how?" the dumbfounded Senator asked.

"Long story, back to the subject at hand," Jack replied.

End of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

Wow, ok so I totally thought I had uploaded this already. Well yay! You get two chapters! Enjoy and send cookies to Erin and Ali, my betas, too 

"Gracie, are you ready?" Madison asked her sister. She was holding onto Chloe's leash as Grace was finishing putting on her roller skates. Earlier that week Cassie taught them how to roller skate and they caught on very quickly.

"Yeah," Grace replied, coming over to her sister. Grace grabbed onto the leash with Madison.

"Chloe, go!" They both yelled and the willing dog began to walk, pulling the girls behind her. Madison had come up with the idea to walk Chloe while roller skating.

And it was fun. Wanting to go faster, the twins gave Chloe the command mush. Well Chloe mushed and the girls were getting the ride they wanted through the halls of the SGC. Unfortunately, an airman was at the wrong place at the wrong time, coming around a corner, and before anyone knew what happened there were papers and people scattered everywhere.

"Girls, you are not to do that again," Jack said from his spot, standing next to the bed in the infirmary the girls sat side by side in. Chloe was lying at the foot of them bed, she knew she was in trouble. Dr. Brightman just finished checking out the girls and the unlucky airman. The girls got some bruises but the airman suffered a sprained ankle.

"Yes, daddy," they replied simultaneously.

"Are you mad?" Madison asked quietly, not looking at her father.

Jack put his arms on either side of them "I'm not mad. I'm happy you didn't get hurt, just don't do it again."

"Are you going to tell mommy?" Grace asked.

A voice from behind them replied "Mommy knows."

The girls turned around to see Sam walking towards them. "Are you mad?" asked Grace.

"No. Like daddy said, I'm just glad you're ok," She told them, hugging her daughters. "But I think you should tell Jenkins that you're very sorry he got hurt."

"Ok," came the reply. They got down from the bed and quietly walked over to the bed Jenkins the injured airman was lying in, his ankle wrapped in a bandage.

"Hi," said Madison, fidgeting.

"Hello," Grace greeted with a small wave.

"Hello," Jenkins replied to his two, small visitors. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah. We're fine," Grace told him.

Madison finished the sentence "We're really sorry you got hurt 'cause of us."

Jenkins smiled "It's alright," he had them come closer and he whispered "If I could do that, I would too. Was it fun?"

"Yes," the both replied, nodding their heads.

Making sure Jack didn't hear he asked "Do you think I should try it sometime?"

The girls erupted into giggles. Grace replied first "No, you would get into a lot of trouble. A lot, a lot."

"And daddy wouldn't be very happy," Madison shook her finger at him.

"Oh well," he shrugged "Worth a shot."

They got a hug from the man before returning to their parents and going to get some food.

They arrived at the park on a nice, sunny, warm day and found a great picnic spot under a tree. The park was half grassy with trees and half playground with swings and a play structure. Madison and Grace, with Sam's help, spread out the picnic blanket and soon the food was spread out to be eaten and not by Chloe.

"Mommy!" said Grace "We're done. Can we go play with Chloe on the playground?'

Sam made sure they both ate the fruit she gave them "Yes, but don't go too far."

The girls got up and ran off with the dog to play. Jack leaned back against the tree and Sam moved so she was sitting between his legs. She leaned back into his chest; he put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

They sat in silence, watching their children play. A familiar voice broke their silence.

"Jack? Sam?"

They both looked in the direction of the source of the voice and Jack was the first to reply

"Hey, Sara. How are you doing?" he asked. Then he gestured to the picnic blanket "Sit down

She was carrying a child in a carrier on her chest. "I'm doing fine."

"Who is this?" Sam asked after Sara sat down. She leaned forward to get a better look.

"This is my daughter, Katie," Sara replied, taking the girl out of the carrier. "She is 21 months."

"Wow, we really have to get together more often," Sam replied. She changed her position so she was sitting Indian style in front of Jack.

Sara rolled her eyes "I know! We just moved two months ago. We needed a bigger house."

"I know what you mean," laughed Jack.

The twins and the dog came running over. Both girls effectively launched themselves into their parents arms while the somewhat tired dog, laid down in the shade of the tree.

"Oh my, gosh," Sara said surprised. "These must be your twins. You two are so big! The last time I saw you, you were just little babies."

"And you were pregnant," Jack added

"I don't remember you," Madison told her. She was sitting on her mother's lap.

"This is Aunt Sara, a friend of mommy and daddy's," Sam told her. Then pointing to the girl Sara was holding told her "And that is Katie."

Out of nowhere Grace said "Aunt Sara used to be married to daddy."

Jack, Sam, and Sara all gave the child confused looks. Jack asked "How did you know that?"

Grace shrugged "I don't know. I just heard it in my head."

"Heard it how, sweetie?" Jack asked "Like someone was talking or like you had known it all along…like what your name is or what day it is."

Grace thought for a minute "Like I knowed it all along."

"Did you knowed that we have a big brother that died?" Madison asked her sister. "It was when Daddy and Aunt Sara were married."

Not sure of what to do at that moment Sam told he girls "Why don't you go play on the playground for a little while?"

"Ok," was the reply. They twins got up and before Grace left she asked "Can Katie come play too?"

Sara looked down at the squirming girl in her arms "Yes. But you have to watch her ok?"

"We will," Madison assured her.

As soon as the girls were out of ear shot Sara asked "How did they know that?"

Jack was still confused "I have no idea. We haven't told them anything about that."

"Do you think that they could get more than one ability?" Sam asked quietly.

"Ability?" Sara asked. "What is going on?"

Sam and Jack looked at each other unsure whether or not she could know about this. "I trust her," Sam said

Jack sighed "Sara, what we're going to tell you, no one else can know. No one. Do you understand?"

"What is it classified or something?" joking a little to maybe lighten to mood. Both Sam and Jack were dead serious "Oh, it is. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"The twins are…special…" Sam started

About half an hour later Sara had been told her shorter, easier version of the story with less technobabble. She didn't completely believe what she was hearing but in a way, she did.

"So you're telling me that because two very special things in both of you they are telekinetic and now they just know things?" Sara asked.

"Yes," replied Jack. "And this has to stay between us. We have made some enemies out there and even here on Earth and if any of them knew about this…"

"I understand," Sara nodded "It's just not everyday you have two and a half year olds tell you they know you were married to their father and have another sibling."

"We weren't planning on telling them about Charlie until they were at least teenagers," Sam told Sara "It's a lot easier to understand at that age."

Madison and Grace came back over with Katie holding hands between them. "Aunt Sara, Katie's tired."

Sara picked up her daughter "I guess I'd better be going. Will the two of you come over for dinner Friday?"

Sam smiled "We'd love to."

"Yes we would," replied Jack.

After hugs and goodbyes, Sara and Katie were on their way. Jack and Sam began to pack up their things and as the family got into the car Grace pulled on her father's shirt.

"Yes, Gracie?" he asked

"You don't have to worry about Kinsey anymore, daddy," Grace told him

Jack's brows furrowed "Why not?"

"Because he died," she replied as if it was common knowledge and he should know already.

End of Ch 4


	5. chapter 5

Here you are, part 5. It's a little short and way overdue but college is harder at times than you think lol. I had to write a 10 page research paper. I didn't really want to and before I knew it the paper was due in 3 days. Oops. But I got it done and I really, really hope I did well on it… I really, really need to do well on it. Anyway, summer vacay is in 2 weeks so that is good for writing ;)

As always, Erin and Ali are rockin betas 

"So, Cassie," asked Jack "How does it feel to not be going back to school when it's August again?"

Cassie unrolled her sleeping bag and tossed it on the floor in the living room. "It feels really good actually, but also kinda weird."

Daniel and Teal'c were sitting in the living room watching something on TV while Jack and Cassie talked behind them. Amid the activity, Sam walked in the house and put her keys down.

"Hey, Sam," Cassie greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Cass," Sam replied.

Jack walked over to his wife. "Did the girls get settled alright?" he asked.

Jack and Sam were having a team night of sorts with Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie while the girls were sleeping over at Aunt Sara's house.

After the…incident of sorts at the park a couple months ago, Jack and Sam took the girls and decided to give Thor a visit. While he was pleased the girls were doing well he was surprised to find out that they had developed another ability. His technicians took blood samples from Jack, Sam, and the girls to research it further.

Sam gave Jack a quick kiss and answered his question "Yes, they were fine."

Cassie called Sam from the kitchen "Hey, Sam. Do you want to do a shot with me?" Jack still couldn't believe that Cassie didn't like beer but man did that girl like her vodka.

"Um, actually I think I'll pass. But can you grab me a Diet Pepsi?" Sam replied from her position on the couch.

A little perplexed Cassie asked Jack to do the shot with her. When they were done she grabbed the pop for Sam and a Smirnoff for herself and Jack plunked down on the couch next to Sam.

"Why no alcohol, Sam?" Cassie asked for everyone.

Sam looked at each of her friends with her eyes ending on Jack. With a big smile she told them "The girls are going to get their birthday present. A little late but they'll get it."

Cassie nearly dropped her bottle, Daniel's jaw dropped, Teal'c smiled and Jack was actually speechless. Cassie was first to recover and she squealed with excitement.

"Ohmygosh Sam!" she exclaimed.

Jack stared at Sam with a big smile on his face. "Really?" he asked.

Sam nodded breaking into a smile to match her husband's "Really. 5 weeks."

Jack put his hands on either side of Sam's face, pulled her closer and kissed her. After a few moments they broke apart laughing when they heard Teal'c say "As Cassandra would say, get to a room."

As soon as it was possible, Cassie lunged onto Sam and nearly strangled her with a hug then did the same to Jack. After hugs all around and the excited chatter stopped Sam spoke again.

"I don't want anyone else or the girls to know yet. Not for two more months," she told her friends. "A miscarriage is less likely after the third month and I don't really want to have to explain that to Grace and Madison."

Two months went by with no problems and the end of October brought the end of Sam's third month of pregnancy. She and Jack sat the girls down and told them the news.

"Gracie, Maddie, what did you say you wanted for your birthday?" Sam asked.

"A baby brother!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Well mommy and I have something to tell you," Jack smiled.

"You will have a baby brother or sister in about six months," Sam told them.

"Why not for our birthday?" Grace asked.

Sam and Jack looked at each other. This is gonna be harder than they thought.

"Well the baby has to grow inside of mommy," Jack replied.

The girls looked confused "How?"

"Um," Sam leaned back in her chair trying to think how she and Jack could explain this to their daughters. "The two of you started out in mommy really, really little."

"Like this big?" Madison asked, holding her fingers about an inch apart.

"Even smaller than that," Sam told them like she was telling a dramatic story.

"Wow," Grace replied. "That's really little."

"Yes it is," Jack replied. "But then mommy and daddy decided we wanted a baby and the two of you started to grow."

"Inside mommy?" they twins asked.

"Yes. Inside mommy," Sam replied "You had to grow inside mommy for nine months. Well this baby has to grow, too. In about 6 months the baby will be big enough to come out like you two did."

"And then we can play with him?" Grace asked.

Jack smiled "Well the baby will be too little to play with for a while but you can help out mommy and daddy and when he gets bigger you can play with him."

"Ok," they replied. Then Madison asked "Will he be special like us?"

"We don't know yet," Jack replied "But probably, yes."

"Sweet," was the reply.

End of part five

Part six will be much longer and hopefully will grace ff.n with its presence very soon.

Reviews are my oxygen, please give me more. I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian** – thanks!

**Feb**- did you get it? Jack says 'sweet' a lot too… as do I hehe.

**BookWorm37** – I don't know if you read what I reviewed back to you in response but that question will be answered.

**XdaigonstarX** – If I wasn't writing this and had no idea what was going on, I would have the same reaction as you g.

**CaptainMercedes** – Sam having a baby is always yay! I'll do my best to keep it coming.

**Froggy** – You rock! Thank you so much for all your reviews.

**Englemyer** – thank you!

**WarmTea** – Thanks. For some reason I like having Sara… I figured since she's already gotten a few glimpses why not a few more?

**BookWorm0485** – not to be confused with BookWorm37… I was at first heh. It is a very boring class. My friend and I watched Harry Potter on my laptop during class the other day lol. Thanks for reviewing!

"Mommy, are we going to see the baby today?" Madison asked her three month pregnant mother.

"Yes. Dr. Brightman is going to use a machine that can see the baby," Sam replied, brushing the hair out of her daughter's face.

Grace ran into the room with Chloe. "Mommy! Is it time to see the baby yet!" Grace asked, excited.

"Yes," Sam smiled at the impatience of her two daughters, "Let's go."

Jack met all three of 'his girls' at the infirmary and found there were two beds pushed together so that Sam could lie on one and the girls could see what was going on from the other. He walked over to the beds.

"Hey, girls. Do you mind if I join you up there?" he asked.

"Yeah! Come on, daddy," smiled Grace.

Jack got on the bed with his daughters and sat between them while taking Sam's hand. Madison sat in his lap and Grace pulled Jack's free arm around her.

"Ah, I see you're arrived," Dr. Brightman smiled as she came back to the family waiting to get the ultrasound.

"We're going to see the baby," Gracie told the doctor.

"Actually, the baby is very, very small right now," Dr. Brightman explained "so you won't be able to see the baby."

"How small?" Madison asked.

Sam answered the question "About the size of my fist. The baby will slowly get bigger and then a few months before the baby is born, it grows a lot."

"Ohhh," the girls replied with sudden understanding.

"Alright, are we set now?" the doctor asked.

"Yep," Jack replied. At that, Daniel came into the infirmary. Jack shook his head and laughed, "Great timing, Space Monkey."

"What for? Oh, do you want me to come back?" Daniel asked

"You can stay, if you want," Sam smiled from where she was lying on the bed.

"Sit next to me, Uncle Danny," Grace said.

Once everyone was, finally, situated Dr. Brightman lifted up Sam's shirt and applied the jelly. She moved the ultrasound wand across Sam's abdomen and found the heartbeat.

"The heartbeat sounds very strong," commented the doctor as she checked other things. "And you are only having one this time."

"We only wanted one brother," Madison told the doctor matter-of-factly.

"Um, when will you find out for sure if it's a boy?" Daniel asked.

"In about four or five weeks. But I think the girls could be right," Dr. Brightman replied. As she wiped off Sam's tummy and printed out a couple ultrasound pictures she started telling the adults what she found out when she talked to Thor and the girls earlier.

"I contacted Thor yesterday and talked to Gracie and Maddie earlier today to see if we could figure out how they knew Senator Kinsey was dead and about Sara and Charlie but not that Sam was pregnant. Thor told me that when one develops that ability it is used more to find out things about others not directly related to them," she explained "And then Gracie and Maddie told me that they aren't told what happens with you two, Jack and Sam, but rather matters concerning you."

"We knew about Charlie cuz Aunt Sara was there," Grace said

Madison continued "And we knew that Kinsey died cuz he was here before."

"Do you know anything now?" Sam asked after she had sat up.

"Uncle Danny has cake," replied the twins.

"You have cake?" asked Jack, suddenly very interested.

End of part 6

Sorry its short and way over due lol. I had 2…maybe it was 3. I can't remember but I had papers to write and then finals and boy that was fun. Then I was going to write last week but I ended up working everyday. I work at a bankruptcy office on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and Robert works Tuesday and Thursday but his dad died last Saturday and he's Jewish so he was sitting shiv'a. Go to http/www.benjamins.ca/Static/shivabackground.htm if you want to know more.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so here's part 7. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" Grace asked when she saw her furiously writing all sorts of different things in a notebook.

"I'm trying to organize a baby shower we're going to have next month for your mommy," Cassie replied.

"Oh," the small girl replied then she and her sister hopped off the chairs they were on and went in search of their dog.

"Gracie, what's a baby's shower?" Madison asked Grace.

"I dunno, Maddie. Maybe they give the baby a shower," speculated Grace.

Madison crinkled her nose in a way only little kids can and thought for a minute "But Cassie said they're gonna have it next month. Daddy said that mommy's not gonna have the baby for 5 more months." The two thought for a few minutes then Madison suggested "Maybe the baby comes out and takes a shower with mommy then goes back in 'til its time to be borned."

"That has to be it," Grace agreed. They went into their dad's office to find Chloe asleep in her dog bed.

"Hi daddy," they said in unison.

"Hey girls, what have you been up to?" he asked, looking up with the dreaded paperwork.

"Nothing," replied Madison.

Grace asked "Did mommy have a baby's shower for us, too?"

"She sure did, why?" he replied, a little confused at the random subject

"'Cause Cassie said she was trying to organzize one," Madison replied, "and it sounds fun."

"Uncle Danny, guess what!" yelled the girls as they ran into Daniel's office.

"What?" he asked just as enthusiastically.

"It's our birthday!" They told him while jumping up and down.

"I know! Happy birthday, girls," he wished them before they launched themselves into his arms. "I have presents for you two."

------------------------------------

"Dr. Brightman, guess what!" asked Grace and Madison in the same fashion as they did Daniel.

"What?" she asked, playing along. Everyone on base knew it was the twins' birthday.

"It's our birthday today!" they yelled happily.

The doctor smiled at their excitement "Happy birthday. How old are you today?"

"Three," they replied simultaneously while each holding up three fingers.

-------------------------------------

They continued like that with Teal'c, Cassie, Siler, Davis, and Walter. Each time they got a present. From Daniel they got archeologist hats and matching bracelets, from Dr. Brightman they got a teddy bear, from Teal'c he gave them a customary gift for the third birthday – a board game (what do you expect? They're on earth). Cassie gave them each a new Barbie, and Siler, Davis, and Walter gave them various toys.

After visiting each person they went to show Jack and Sam what they had gotten. No, the twins didn't have a birthday party; they had a birthday-run-around-the-base-to-get-their-presents-from-people-then-have-cake-at-lunchtime.

"Mommy, you're tummy is bigger," Grace observed from where she and Madison were sitting on the couch.

Sam was cleaning up a little bit before she put in the movie she and the girls were going to watch.

"That's because the baby is growing inside me," she told them. Sitting between them, she took one of their hands and put them on her five-and-a-half month pregnant belly where their brother was kicking. "Do you feel that?"

The girls both squealed and giggled at the new feeling. "That is your brother, moving around."

"Mommy?" asked Grace.

"Yes, Gracie?" she replied.

"The baby's shower was yesterday right?" she asked.

"Yes," Sam replied, not sure of where this was going. But then you never can be sure of where anything is going with two three year olds.

"And all that happened was a party?" she questioned, confused. Earlier in the day, Jack was putting together a few of the presents they got from the baby shower.

Sam nodded, "Yes. What did _you_ think it was?"

Madison answered "We thought the baby's shower was where the baby came out an' took a shower with you an' then went back in 'til it was time for him to be borned."

Sam laughed "No, I can see how you two would think that but a baby shower is a party where the mommy's friends get her presents for the baby."

"You mean like a birthday party?" Madison asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Sort of, yeah," answered Sam.

"Oohhhh," the girls said in understanding.

Sam smiled and laughed to herself before starting the movie.

"What's that?" Grace asked. She and Madison were watching the screen as Dr. Brightman did the ultrasound.

"That's his head," replied the doctor. She moved the wand and heard another 'what's that?' "Those are his arms."

"They're so little," Madison said.

"The baby has to be little at first so that he can come out of your mommy. At this point your mommy is 28 weeks or 7 months along, this is about as big as your brother will be when he is born," Dr. Brightman told not just the twins but Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c as well who were attending the ultrasound.

The girls once again intently watched the screen. The doctor got further down and at the same time they asked "What's that?"

"That, girls, is what makes your brother a boy," was the reply as Jack and Daniel chuckled and Teal'c smiled solemnly.

--------------------------------------

Later that day, Sam was working in her lab when she felt something like her stomach hiccup. She put her hand on her stomach and waited to see if she would feel it again. When she did she laughed. She got up and headed to her husbands office.

She knocked on the door and went in when she heard 'enter'.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" He asked, looking up from some paperwork.

"I think the baby has hiccups. I wanted to see if you still had that book," Sam told him.

"Oh yeah," Jack replied. He went into a drawer and pulled out one of the pregnancy books they got when Sam was pregnant with the twins. He handed her the book and she sat down, going to the index. Jack watched as she flipped to the pages and skimmed until she found what she was looking for and read aloud what she found.

"To prepare for breathing after birth, your baby will mimic respiratory actions by moving the diaphragm over and over again rhythmically. But if amniotic fluid is accidentally inhaled, your baby could end up with a bad case of the hiccups! You'll feel these but need not worry about it."

"Do you think I could feel it?" Jack asked, amused that his unborn son had hiccups.

"I don't know. You could try," she replied.

Jack learned in Sam's 8th month that if he whistled a certain way, the baby would respond by kicking. One Saturday afternoon Grace and Madison were playing with their dollhouse in one corner of the living room while Jack and Sam sat on the couch partly watching the Simpsons (yes, partly). It was an episode Jack had seen a bazillion times and he got bored.

He decided to play with the baby. He whistled and the baby kicked. He laughed and Sam just shook her head.

After doing it a few more times Madison finally said "He doesn't like that, daddy."

Sam and Jack looked over at their daughters and asked "what?"

"He doesn't like that," said Grace this time.

"How do you know, sweetie?" Sam asked, brow furrowed.

As if it were common knowledge they replied "He told us."

"He told you?" Jack asked.

"He didn't really _say_ he didn't like it, he kinda showed us," Madison explained as best she could.

Jack simply smiled and said "Sweet!"

End of part 7

Please review and give me names for the baby. I was kind thinking of Jacob (Jake) but ya still need a middle name. Also, if you review, you get to see what ability the baby has ;)

The quote Sam read from the 'book' was actually taken from a website, http/ and if you ever want to know just what happens every week of a pregnancy you can go there and wow. Its cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! This is the last part and hopefully you will like it. Also, thanks to my awesome betas, Erin and Ali, they did a great job!

Sam sat in her nice, somewhat new, comfy lab chair against Jack's wishes, on her due date. Jack had wanted her to stay home but Sam argued that if she went into labor on base, it would be a lot easier that if she was at home. She was working on a small project while her twin daughters sat on the floor nearby coloring and talking.

"Mommy, aren't you supposed to have to baby today?" Madison asked.

"I am. But I don't –" Sam started to say she didn't think she was going to have the baby today but she was suddenly overcome by a contraction. She leaned over slightly and gripped the lab table until it passed.

Breathing slightly heavier, she looked at her daughters. "He told you, right?" She guessed.

"No. Cassie, told me he was 'apposed to be born today," Madison replied.

Rubbing her tummy, she instructed her daughters "Gracie, daddy should still be in a briefing, go tell him that I had a contraction and I'm going to see Dr. Brightman. Maddie, please go tell Dr. Brightman that I am going to be there after I turn off the reactor ok?"

"Ok!" the girls replied at the same time before running out of their mom's lab and to their assigned designations.

Three hours later Sam was in labor, water broken and all. She was hooked up to a fetal monitor and already given an IV.

The girls, along with Jack, Daniel, Cassie, and Dr. Brightman, were in the infirmary before that point to help keep Sam's mind off of the pain of the contractions. Sam didn't want the girls to be witness to the language she would be using.

"Cassie. Please take the girls to get some ice cream and play some games," she requested after her water broke.

"Sure," replied Cassie "Come on girls. I think we can get some sprinkles, too."

The girls took her hands as she lead them out of the room.

The ice cream plan worked for about half an hour. Grace and Madison, excited about the arrival of their brother, dragged Cassie back to the infirmary. Teal'c was 'standing guard' and informed them "the young O'Neill has not yet been born".

"Cassie, can we sit in the gate room?" asked Grace.

"Uh, sure," she replied.

The three sat at the base of the ramp and the questions started.

"Cassie, since mommy's water broke, is daddy gonna get her a new one?" Madison began the inquisition.

"Um, no. When her water breaks that means the baby is closer to being born," she explained as simply as possible.

The girls seemed to accept that answer and Grace asked the next question.

"Why couldn't we stay there?"

Cassie laughed a little "Well, when a mommy has a baby it hurts a lot –"

"Why?"

"Because it's hard work. You will understand when you're older. Anyway, like I said, having a baby hurts and your mommy tends to say a lot of bad words."

"You mean those words daddy said we're not allowed to say? Ever?" Madison asked, astonished.

"Yep. Those words," nodded Cassie.

The girls gasped "She won't get her mouth washed out with soap, will she?" questioned a concerned Grace.

"No, she won't. Don't worry," Cassie reassured the girls.

Getting on a different train of thought as many young children do Grace asked "Why does uncle Teal'c stand outside the door?"

Two hours of questions later Sgt. Siler informed them that the newest member of the family had been born. Without waiting for another word, the girls bolted to the infirmary. They jumped on Teal'c and held on as he took them to Sam, Jack and the others.

"So what are you going to name him?" Daniel asked as Teal'c put the girls down.

Without looking up from her new son, a sweaty, tried Sam replied "Jacob Daniel Teal'c O'Neill."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "I am honored you would name your son after me."

"So am I, guys," Daniel replied, unable to think of anything else to say, "Thanks."

Jack noticed the girls trying to peer up on the bed to see their brother and he asked "Do the two of you want to hold your baby brother?"

"Yes!" came the simultaneous exclamation.

"Ok," Jack replied, starting to take baby Jake, "Danny, can you help the girls onto that bed?" he gestured to the bed next to Sam's.

Daniel picked up Grace under her arms and assisted her with hopping onto the bed then repeated the action with Madison. Both of them were sitting in the middle of the bed and their feet didn't even reach the edge of the bed.

"Alright, Gracie, you're gonna hold him first," Jack said, coming over to his daughters, "Put your arms like mine, ok?"

"K," Grace replied, holding her arms out and bent, waiting for the baby.

Jack began to place the newborn in his daughter's arms. "Ok, sweetie, be sure to support his head and be very, very careful with him," he instructed as he put the baby in Grace's arms.

Grace and Madison looked at their baby brother in awe.

"He's so small," commented Madison, she softly touched his head "Hi, Jake."

"We're your sisters," Grace informed him. He yawned and opened his eyes, looking around a little.

"We're going to protect you and teach you lots 'a stuff," added Madison.

"I love you," Grace told the baby, kissing his head softly.

"I love you, too," Said Madison, repeating her sister's action.

EPILOGUE – 4 months later

Jack walked into the room his three children were playing in. The sunlight streamed in the windows and lit the area where Grace and Madison were playing with their Barbies.

Chloe was lying in one corner of the carpeted room, asleep after a nice run with Sam earlier. Sam had almost lost all of her baby fat.

The thing that Jack thought was off was that his four month old son was floating two feet off the ground, gurgling and smiling.

"Girls, why are you levitating your brother?" he asked, confused.

They both turned, looked at their father, at their brother and back again.

"We're not doing it, daddy, he is," Madison replied before going back to paying with her sister.

Jack sighed and, before leaving the room, mumbled something about visiting Thor.

THE END

Do you think I should write more? I'm sure i can think of something :).  
The other day I was at my friend's graduation party and two of her neighbors were there, little kids, and their names were Madison (or Maddie) and Jake. hmmm


End file.
